A reversing valve applied to a refrigerating system is mainly composed of a pilot valve and a main valve. In the process of control, reversing of the main valve is realized by means of the pilot valve to switch a circulation direction of a cooling medium, in such a manner, a heat pump refrigerating system can switch between a cooling working state and a heating working state, thus achieving the intention of one machine two uses, namely cooling in summer and heating in winter.
FIG. 1 is a structure diagram of a typical reversing valve applied to a refrigerating system. As shown in FIG. 1, the reversing valve comprises a main valve 100 and a pilot valve 200. A sliding valve core 104 of the main valve 100 is set in a valve chamber 107, and the sliding valve core 104 relatively slides abutting against a valve seat 105. A connecting pipe 106c, a connecting pipe 106s and a connecting pipe 106e are welded on the valve seat 105 and communicated with the valve chamber 107; a connecting pipe 106d is welded on the valve body and communicated with the valve chamber 107.
The connecting pipe 106d is communicated with a vent port of a compressor 110, the connecting pipe 106s is communicated with a suction port of the compressor 110, the connecting pipe 106e is communicated with an indoor heat exchanger 140, and the connecting pipe 106c is communicated with an outdoor heat exchanger 120. A piston component 101 in the main valve 100 drives the valve core to slide relative to the valve seat 105, in such a manner, switching between the cooling working state and the heating working state is realized. When the system needs to switch to the cooling working state, a connecting rod 103 drives the sliding valve core 104 to slide to the left side, the piston component 101 at the left end abuts against an end cap of the left end, the connecting pipe 106e is communicated with the connecting pipe 106s, and the connecting pipe 106d is communicated with the connecting pipe 106c; at this point, a flow path of refrigerant in the system is: the compressor 110→the connecting pipe 106d→the connecting pipe 106c→the outdoor heat exchanger 120→a throttling element 130→the indoor heat exchanger 140→the connecting pipe 106e→the connecting pipe 106s→the compressor 110. When the system needs to switch to the heating working state, the sliding valve core 104 slides to the right side, the piston component 101 at the right end abuts against the end cap of the right end, the connecting pipe 106c is communicated with the connecting pipe 106s, and the connecting pipe 106d is connected with the connecting pipe 106e; at this point, the flow path of refrigerant is: the compressor 110→the connecting pipe 106d→the connecting pipe 106e>the indoor heat exchanger 140→the throttling element 130→the outdoor heat exchanger 120→the connecting pipe 106c→the connecting pipe 106s→the compressor 110.
In the refrigerating system adopting the prior art, the working process of the whole system is: the compressor 110→the connecting pipe 106d→the connecting pipe 106c→the outdoor heat exchanger 120→the throttling element 130→the indoor heat exchanger 140→the connecting pipe 106e→the connecting pipe 106s→the compressor 110. The above process is a working cycle, and the existing air conditioner will repeat the working cycle in practical work.
In the refrigerating system adopting the prior art, a high pressure medium at an outlet end of the compressor enters the valve chamber 107 through the connecting pipe 106d, and forms a channel through the connecting pipe 106e or the connecting pipe 106e, so the valve chamber 107 serves as a part of a refrigerant switching channel; in the valve chamber 107, the sliding valve core 104 abuts against the valve seat 105 through an elastic flake; in the switching process of the system, the pressure in the valve chamber 107 is in an unstable state, which influences the sliding valve core 104 to abut against the valve seat 105, and then causes the instability of reversing. So, how to improve the structure of the reversing valve and adjust the flow layout of the refrigerating system to optimize design is the problem to be solved by the skilled in the art.
Moreover, it can be seen from the above working process that there is only one connecting pipe is matched with the vent port of the compressor in the reversing valve, so the refrigerating system that the reversing valve can adapt contains little variety, namely only the refrigerating system having one indoor heat exchanger and one outdoor heat exchanger. After the refrigerating system is changed, for example, it is changed to having one indoor heat exchanger and two outdoor heat exchangers, the reversing valve cannot adapt.